Things Fall Apart
by Bottles
Summary: FINISHED! I know, I can't believe it myself! Charlie and Adam are in love but one of them is plagued with fears. Join the boys as their try to navigate their relationship. CHADAM slash warning.
1. Open Windows and Soft Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart.

By Bottles

Adam's POV—

The sudden feeling of a rough hand smacking into my face quickly woke me up from my dreaming.  I looked over to my left to see Charlie's arm flailing wildly, trying to silence the blaring alarm clock.  Reaching over I shut off the alarm and climbed out of bed.  As my feet touched the cold dorm floor, the body heat Charlie had provided me seeped out, leaving me wanting nothing more than to climb back into our cocoon of warmth.

I walked over to the window, noticing Charlie must have shut it sometime last night, and opened it, hoping the May morning would be warmer than the chilly nights.  My wishes were answered when a soft, clean breeze of warm air filled the room.  Looking over at Charlie I could see that sounds of the alarm ringing had not fazed him as he was now cuddled against the wall, lost in slumber.  

I decided to be kind that morning and quietly gathered some clean clothes and a towel.  I'd wake him up after my shower.  Twenty minutes later I felt refreshed and now anticipated the daily task of waking Charlie.  I could see that he had not moved from his spot against the wall.  Climbing back into bed I hovered over his face before gently cupping his cheek and softly kissing his lips.  Our kisses had come much further than the awkward one I surprised him with in the park but they still managed to make my heart speed up and adrenaline pump.  

Strong arms tugged me down as I began to pull away.   Protesting he cried out, "Banksie."

"No Banksie for you," I grinned sitting beside his still groggy form, "not till you do something about that morning breath.  All joking aside though, you need to get up because we have class in 45 minutes.  And you need to do something about that dirty body of yours, not to mention shave.  You trying to kill me with that stubble?"  

Begrudgingly he sat up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.  Upon seeing his lack of preparation I looked in his closet to grab him some clothes.  Staring at the wide variety of flannel shirts and jeans I decided to humor myself.  I shut his closet door and opened mine; picking out some pressed khaki pants, a light gray polo, and a pair of boxers.  I walked into the bathroom as Charlie simultaneously shouted out, "Adam!  Can you bring me some clothes?"  

I used a dishrag to wipe off the counter top and placed them on there before stepping out of the bathroom.  "Charlie," I called out upon seeing we needed to be leaving for class soon, "Is everything okay?"  

"Just one minute, I still need to get dressed."

I packed my books for class while wondering what had taken so long.  A loud stomping seized my attention as I looked up before laughing.  There stood my dear Charlie Conway dressed in my clothes.  

"What are you trying to do to me Cake-Eater," he asked jokingly.  

I had to admit, I have never seen a polo shirt look so good.  Trying not to drool at my boyfriend I joked, "Just spreading the sweet, sweet cake-eater love."

Charlie pulled off the polo, showing off his toned, muscular chest.  He grabbed a plain tee and put a blue button up shirt on over it.  He threw the discarded polo in my direction stating, "It looks better on you anyway.  Although, I can't object to sweet, sweet cake-eater love."

I walked up to the door and started to turn the knob.  "Wait," he called out.  Then next thing I felt were his arms pulling me close to him while his lips met mine in a fiery kiss.  The scent of his aftershave surrounded me and my heart swelled with the knowledge that he shaved at my request.  Lovingly I squeezed his hand but dropped it as we opened the door.  I know that we agreed not to tell anyone but sometimes I just want to shout it to the world.  I love Charlie Conway.  I certainly do.     

**Author's Note II:**  I was thinking of letting this stand alone but then I developed a deeper plot than morning fluffiness.  Everything seems great for our two love birds but things will be taking some strange turns in future chapters.  Do you think I should continue?  Please review!!


	2. Adam's Dockeries and Flying Apples

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Charlie's POV—

I was sitting in English class with Mr. Humdrum watching the minute hand on the clock.  I seriously could not wait until lunch.  It's one of the few times a day outside of hockey practice that most of the Ducks can get together and just hang out.  Not to mention the fact that if I had to continue to listen to the plight of Edna Pontellier in _The Awakening_ I was going to stab myself with my pencil.   

I decided to look around the class room, praying that someone else would be doing something entertaining.  Instinctively my gaze led to Adam.  He was intently copying Mr. Humdrum's every word.  I made a mental note to ask him to borrow his notes tonight.  I really wonder where I would be without him in my life.  I continued to stare at him, watching as his brow furrowed when his pencil broke.  I laughed silently upon seeing him frantically dig through his book bag in search of another.  

"Adam."

I called out his name before tossing him mine.  It certainly wasn't getting any use in my possession after all.  

"Thanks," he whispered.  My heart jumped as he winked, made a kiss-like face, and mouthed 'I love you'.  I did not know that so many emotions could course through my body.  At first I was enveloped by happiness at his blatant display of affection.  The momentary feeling of delight was quickly replaced with absolute terror that someone had seen the quick display.  Relief filled my veins as I realized no one had witnessed Adam's action.  Next I was struck by embarrassment because I had actually been ashamed of our relationship.  I love him, I know that for sure, but I just don't want anyone to know.  The final feeling was anger that he would risk someone finding out about us.  Didn't he realize what people would say?  Well… it's not really people that I am worried about so much as the other Ducks.  They just would not understand.  I'm not sure if I am ready to give that all up and I couldn't stand that he would put me in the position.  

I was fuming so intently that I didn't even realize the bell had rung until Adam was standing beside me one hand on my shoulder.  

"Here you go man.  Thanks a lot," he said handing me my pencil.  

Yanking it from his hand I stormed out leaving only a confused Adam alone in my wake.  

*~*

After my brilliant display in English I certainly was not looking forward to seeing Adam at lunch.  Still livid at him I scanned the lunch room before my eyes settled on the usual Ducks table.  Luckily he wasn't there yet and I settled into my usual spot beside Guy.  Quietly I ate my lunch just listening to the conversations around me.  

Julie ran up in the door and straight to Connie, "Connie!  I just talked to Scooter!!  He's going to come with me to the Sweet 16 after all."

The girls then began to jump up and down shrieking in high pitched voices while Guy just shook his head at his girlfriend and probably began to calculate how expensive this was going to be.  I laughed thinking about how glad I was not to be dating a girl.  

Sweet 16 was a big prom like event that the sophomore class had at the end of the year.  Unfortunately the entire class is required to go but luckily we don't have to have dates.  I was especially relieved because finding a date would have been awful, but not nearly as bad as the thought of someone else in Adam's arms.  

"What's up Banks," welcomed Russ as Adam came towards our table.  Deciding to be civil I didn't move when he sat down at his usual spot beside me.  Instead I just focused on my lunch, a slice of overcooked pizza, bag of chips, can of Coke, and an apple.  

"Banksie," joked Goldberg, "have you been dressing Charlie in the mornings?"  

I looked down remembering that I still had on Adam's pants.  

"It's a good thing," commented Connie who had noticed my scowl, "Dockeries can make any man look good."  

"That's the truth," joked Adam, grabbing my apple.  

Supreme rage coursed through my veins at Adam's comment.  I yanked the apple out of his hands screaming, "What do you think you're doing?"

Knowing that I was not talking about the apple Adam shot back, "Eating your apple.  It's not like you ever eat it anyway.  

"Maybe I was going to today until you came along."

"You know what, shut up Charlie, you never want to eat your stupid apples so just get off it," snarled Adam before stomping out the cafeteria doors.  

My friends looked on obliviously before Goldberg spoke up, "What was that?"

"Lover's quarrel," suggested Averman.  

"Funny," was my only reply before hitting Averman in the forehead with the apple on my way to chase after Adam.

I knew only one thing.  I had to talk to him.  I had to make things straight again.  

**Author's Note II:**  Okay, so maybe it's not completely creative but oh well.  So I finally got chapter two up.  I've had it written for quite some time but I haven't had a chance to go through everything with my hilarious beta no banksie.  If you want a laugh, check out her reviews for this and Eternity.  Thanks you guys so much for the great reviews.  It really makes me ecstatic to know that someone actually does like my story.  So anyway review and let me know what you think of the new chapter.  


	3. Hitting Lockers and Peaceful Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Adam's POV—

I wanted to hate him.  I really did but do you know what killed me, the fact that I just couldn't.  No matter what I loved Charlie Conway with all my heart.  But right now that was really starting to piss me off.  After storming out of the cafeteria I decided to go to one of the few places I thought Charlie would follow me to, the nurse's office.  

"Adam," wondered Nurse Sabo, "what are you doing here, is something wrong with your wrist?"  

A few months ago I had strained my previously injured wrist trying to play basketball with Fulton.  During the following days I had spent much time with Nurse Sabo making sure that everything was recovering sufficiently and now felt comfortable in her presence.  

"Oh, it's nothing really," I lied, "I was just feeling kind of sick and was wondering if I could lie in here till lunch was over."  

"Sure, if that's all that's wrong Ad—," she was interrupted by no one other than Charlie coming though the door.  His forehead was bleeding steadily and he looked positively frantic.  Nurse Sabo quickly left the room in search of medical supplies.  Hastily swallowing my anger I hurried to him concerned.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"I was running through the hallways looking for you and I wasn't paying attention, next thing I knew I ran straight into someone's open locker."

Resisting my urges to hold him in my arms and cover him in kisses I quickly squeezed his hand, dropping it as Nurse Sabo came back in armed with alcohol wipes and bandages.  

She lectured Charlie while cleaning his cut, "Charles Conway, you need to take better care of yourself."  Throwing away the trash she said, "You can go to class or you can go back to your room and lie down, I don't think it's that serious of a cut but I will write your 5th period teacher to let him know why you are not in class if you choose not to go.  If for some reason you start to feel dizzy or extreme pains please come back to me."  

I watched him as she was giving him the instructions.  The bandage was covering his cut but I could see a lump that was starting to form on his forehead.  Other than that he looked the same as when I had left.  The concern that I was feeling was beginning to be replaced by anger once again.  We walked out of the office together and started towards the dorms in complete silence.  

"Conway," I just wanted to be sure, "You really did run into a locker, right?"

"Yes Adam.  I did.  No lie," he answered while opening the door to our room.

"Well good."  He sat down on his bed and looked up at me.  I continued, "Since we aren't lying to each other, what the hell is wrong with you today?  Did I do something to upset you?  I know as well as you do that this is not over an apple."  

Charlie was silent for a moment as if he was considering his words.  I hid the smile that threatened to break when I saw him scratch at his head, like he always does when he was thinking hard.  Then I had to suppress a laugh when his fingers ran over the bandage causing him to make a face.  

Finally he looked at me, his blue eyes burning into mine, and stated, "I'm sorry.  I love you."  

"Come on Conway," I probed, "All that thinking and that's what you have to say."

Letting the gates open he began, "It's just that I was angry that you wouldn't respect my request.  I mean, someone could have seen you make that face at me in English.  But I don't care about the school or jerks like Andy Young knowing but I do care about the Ducks, Adam and I'm just not ready for them to know.  I just … I just … I love you.  I do.  And when you made that reference to me looking good in Dockeries," he blushed, "I was just so sure they were going to say something and we would have to come out and … Adam, I'm just not ready."  

While the words were sinking in I sat down on the bed beside him.  Not saying a word I pulled his head to my chest where he rested it while I twisted my fingers in his curly hair.  I didn't really care if the Ducks knew because they weren't going to stop me from loving him.  I was however sympathetic to my boyfriend and decided to give him an explanation that would calm his fears.    

"Charlie, I know you're scared.  And I respect that.  But just calm down and listen to me."  My voice came out so soft and caring, "In English we sit in the very back.  No one could have seen me besides you.  Secondly, Connie said Dockeries make any man look good.  Think about it, who always wears Dockeries?  Me.  I was just being a little full of myself, jokingly of course.  So there really wasn't anything to be upset about.  But if you are worried about the Ducks then trust me, I'll be more careful, okay?"

Charlie moved his head from my chest, eyes full of guilt.  "Oh Adam, I'm so sorry."

"Shh…"  I hushed him and laid him down on the bed, I proceeded to then lie beside him, resting my head on his chest.  Even though it was only 1:30 in the afternoon I could tell by his heavy breathing he had drifted off to sleep.   My heavy eyelids were warning me that if I didn't move I was going to be joining him in the dream world.  Giving into temptation I shuffled around grabbing some of the covers.  From my place on his chest I felt truly peaceful just listening to his heart beating.  The voice in the back on my mind was telling me that if Charlie wasn't going to eventually accept our relationship, if we were going to have to spend the rest of our lives hiding, then perhaps I might have to leave him until he could, or at least, so he realized he could.  I shuddered before forcing the thoughts to the back of my mind.  There would be time for that later.  Right now the rhythmic beating of Charlie's heart was drawing me into a hypnotic state of comfort and bliss.  

**Author's Note II:**  Yeah, so I made them get back together pretty easily.  But this isn't the last conflict to plague our loving couple.  Thanks again for all the reviews; they really inspire me to keep writing.  Also I just wanted to give credit to _Awakening the Virgin, a book that I shamelessly altered a line from because it just sounded so Charlie/Adam. _


	4. Cold Surpises and Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Charlie's POV—

Frantic knocking woke me and I tried to take in my surroundings.  I felt a weight on my chest and looked to see my dear Adam wrapped up in the covers beside me.  Trying not to disturb him I slipped out from underneath him and walked to the door.  As much as I would have liked to stay in the grip Adam had me in I knew that if I didn't open the door soon whoever it was, was going to break through the hinges.  

The looks of my eleven concerned team members greeted my somewhat unconscious form at the door.  I looked to the clock to see that it was 7:37 and Adam and I had slept for seven or so hours.  We had missed not only the last two classes of school but dozed through hockey practice as well.  That certainly explained the appearance of the hockey team outside of our dorm room.  

"Charlie?" said Guy, "Where is Banksie and why weren't you at practice?  I see that you obviously tried to impale yourself with some type of object," he joked in reference to my head injury, "but we know that nothing short of the apocalypse would keep Adam from playing hockey."

I saw Adam shift positions out of the corner of my eye so I hushed the Ducks pointing at my bed.  I didn't want them to wake up my dear Banksie, that was a pleasure I planned on reserving for myself.  Guy stepped in a looked around, hopefully he wouldn't notice that Adam was asleep in my bed, his bed was completely made, and come to the conclusion that we both had been in the same bed.  

"I think he's just really tired.  Stressed out and all."

"Oh," said Averman, "Goldie it looks like you owe me five bucks."

I looked at them questioningly.  

Fulton answers my unspoken question, "We had a bet on whether or not you and Adam had killed each other after that shouting match in the cafeteria."

"Ha-ha, I hope that you guys have enjoyed our nice little meeting outside of my room but I am starving so I am going to run down and see if I can grab some food before the cafeteria closes.  I'll see you guys tomorrow, complete with a story about how Adam freaked out when he learns that he slept through practice."

Everyone laughed and continued to stand there before Fulton quickly glanced at Portman and said, "Alright guys, I think that's our cue to head back to our dorms."  

I had plans though, great romantic plans, after all I needed to make up for my bitchy attitude.    

I bolted down to the cafeteria right before they started to put up all the food.  Since Adam and I had missed most of lunch and slept through dinner I knew that he would be hungry when I woke him up.  With a great big smile on my face I got some burgers and fries to actually eat and ice cream for my own personal fun.  Then I grabbed a can of whipped cream off the desert table and rushed out before someone noticed.  Now the only thing I could hope for was for my golden boy to still be asleep when I got up to my room.  

Quietly opening the door my eyes met the sight of my stunning boyfriend still passed out on my bed.  I quickly locked the door and strode over towards him.  Feeling playful I squirted some of the whipped cream along Adam's mouth.  Next I took a huge bite of the ice cream letting it chill my mouth before unleashing the cold on Adam's innocent parted lips.  

The sudden cold from my mouth caused Adam's eyes to jolt wide open.  Using only my lips and tongue I hungrily sucked in the whip cream that I had deposited along Adam's lips.  He returned my feverish kisses in a passionate haze.  I could feel him pouring his soul into mine each time our lips met.  The kiss came to an end only because I was gasping for air.  

"Well," said Adam in a low voice, "that certainly was surprising."  I could see him trying to keep the smile off his face, but his eyes were betraying him, the crystalline blues divulged his innermost thoughts and I could see his love just shining from within.  My only wish was for him to feel my love the same way I did his.  

"I'm starving," Adam complained, "I mean, that whipped cream was really great and I could definitely go for some more of that," he raised an eyebrow and smirked, "but did you happen to bring any food of substance?"

I pointed over to the desk where I had placed the two plates that held our dinner.  He got up quickly and grabbed them while I went to the mini-fridge and took out two drinks.  

Looking over at Adam I saw him with a pensive face and I could tell he had a question but was debating whether or not he wanted to speak.    
I decided to beat him to the chase, "What is it Adam?"

He tentatively replied, "I was just wondering what you wanted to do about Sweet Sixteen.  I mean, I know we can't go together, but I just don't want to see you with anyone else."

"I feel the exact same way," I replied, relieved that he didn't suggest for us to take girls.  The only one I could think of was Linda and after that messy break-up last year I tried to avoid her like the plague.  

Knowing that my reluctance to tell the Ducks about our relationship was still fresh in his mind I came up with the perfect solution.  

"Adam, why don't we go together?  I mean, not together as a date but let's just go stag.  That way I don't have to see you with anyone else; it would honestly break my heart."

He sat up in his chair and looked at me, the crystalline blues expressing his gratitude at my suggestion and said, "That's a great idea Charlie."   

I looked up and Adam and saw he had a bit of ketchup on his chin.  I walked over to the chair which he was sitting in and proceeded to kiss the spot where the ketchup was.  Making sure it was all gone I looked up and said, "You had some ketchup on your face."

"I can safely assume that it's gone," he questioned jokingly.  

"Yep."  I noticed him yawning, "Are you really still tired?"

"Does this answer your question," he replied.  I sat on my bed expecting an embrace but instead watched him go to his bed, crawl in the sheets, and turn off his lamp.  

Quickly deciding that homework wasn't even an option I stripped off my pants and shirt and climbed into bed with him.  Even if I wasn't going to sleep I could at least feel him close to me.  

I was amazingly almost asleep again when I felt him sit up quickly.  "Oh my God.  We slept through practice!"  

I laughed and told him to go back to sleep and that missing one practice wasn't going to minimize his hero status.  

I was almost asleep and then I heard it.  The sound that will always be Adam's alone: a subtle soft breathy sigh.  That sound epitomized what I knew of him; the sweet little exhilaration of sound filled me with a gentle protectiveness and a deep sense of responsibility for his happiness.

**Author's Note II:**  This is definitely my favorite chapter so far.  However I was feeling like I have written so much happy Charlie and Adam that they needed some angst.  So I wrote, What's Meant To Be and just it today if you guys want to read.  It's dark though, fair warning… and it has slash but if you are reading this I assume that isn't a problem!  Oh yeah, I got bored the other day and wrote shout outs too.  

**Shoutouts****:**

**lycanthrope- **A fellow Newsies fan!  I'm thrilled you like my story.  You know I absolutely LOVE your stories!  Although the pizza threat… I could really go for that :).  Well I gave finally gave Fulton a line.  I'll probably throw him in there again sometime soon maybe even a slashy hint towards Portman.  

**LeoGreenFriend****- Hope you have liked the way the plot has developed so far.  I'm glad you like my writing.******

**crazy4nc128-**** Well here's a new chapter for you!  Hope you don't almost go crazy again :)  ******

**meme-**** Thanks, here's another chapter to fuel your addiction.  Again I love your stories.  Yeah, I decided Charlie shouldn't abuse poor Banksie with the apple… however he did take it out on Averman.**

**Quimby****- So right, who could resist the cake eater love?  Certainly not Charlie.  *kicks bad Charlie in the shins* Yes, there's a bit of angst in the future but I also suggest What's Meant To Be if you want Banksie angst.  ******

**Eternity- **Thanks for the helpful review.  I know my chapters are kind of short so I am trying to keep updating regularly.  You're right about Charlie/Adam secret romances.  They rock my work.  Did I say rock… I meant rule.  

**Wari****- Thanks for the advice.  I'm glad I decided to continue.  I hope you are enjoying it.  And look they made up.  Of course… we couldn't have the greatest couple on Earth apart!  ******

**Adam- **Well I am not sure if my story is being unique and original like you hoped but I hope you are enjoying it none the less.

**no**** banksie- There are not words to express how much I love you for being my awesome beta and then giving me the great humorous reviews.  NOT THE PLAID SHIRTS?!!  You know that you absolutely slay me.  Awakening the Homo!!  Charlie's glad you have wiped his slate clean, however knowing Charlie it won't stay that way for long.  You need to work on Fell on Dark Days!******

**adoptedsin****-I'm glad you took the time to read my Charlie/Adam, especially since you haven't read in a while!******

**Melodie****- I love the way your brain thinks.  Hot make up sex.  *drools*******

**Kelly-** I'm glad you are enjoying my fic.  Of course Banks is the man.  The hotness!  As for the Ducks finding out…well I just can't give away all the secrets!  I can say there will be more preppy dressed Charlie coming up.  

**Angel101-** Thanks so much for the review!  Hope this update comes soon enough for you.  


	5. Adam's Present and Charlie's Shampoo

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Adam's POV—

Two weeks had passed since Charlie and I had decided to go to Sweet Sixteen together.  As excited as I was that we were going stag together, part of me was still pissed.  I think it was just the fact that I wanted to go with Charlie.  I wanted to hold him close to me while some DJ played one of those stereotypical slow dance songs.  I wanted to take the clichéd school dance photo in front of some "romantic" backdrop.  I wanted to get him punch and trade gossip with the other couples.  I wanted to know that everything was perfect and think what a great future we would have together.  I wanted everything to be flawless, even if just for one night.  

Being that the Sweet Sixteen was in four days I decided that today after school Charlie and I were going to go rent him a tux.  I knew that he was dreading it as much as I was looking forward to it.  The idea of Charlie in a tuxedo was so tortuously desirable I practically ran out of my final class to meet him at his locker.  

He apparently saw me coming and looked up, "Why do I feel like you are getting ten times as much pleasure out of this than I am?"

"Because my dear Charlie," I whispered so only he could hear, "it's not every day I get to see you model for me.  Plus, it's a great excuse to get out of here."

Looking around at Eden Hall I knew Charlie couldn't help but agree.  Together we walked back to the dorm room to deposit our books and got what we needed to go into town.  I grabbed my car keys and cell phone.  I also watched to make sure Charlie got his wallet, dorm keys, and the pass to get on and off campus.  I could tell my enthusiasm about the shopping trip had not worn off on Charlie when I practically had to drag him out to the car.  Oh well.  I had plans, big ones.  

*~*

"I am so glad that is over," said Charlie walking out of the rental shop.  He continued, "You know what Adam?  Even though that was painfully boring we should do this more often."

"Try on tuxedoes?" 

"No genius.  Go out, do stuff together." 

Beaming I turned to my boyfriend and said, "Charlie Conway, nothing would please me more."  The prospect of spending less time behind closed doors was something I definitely looked forward to.  Perhaps that will instill into Charlie the courage to be more couple-like in public.  

Walking down the side walks I finally reached my destination, now I just needed to get rid of Charlie.  Scanning the shops I noticed a drug store, it would work perfectly.  

"Hey Charlie," I said, "Didn't you say earlier that you needed some more shampoo or something?"

He thought hard, "Yeah I do, thanks for the reminder.  I can think of a few other things I need to grab too.  You want to go into that drug store over there?"

"Sure," I said crossing the street.  As soon as we got in the store I quickly lost Charlie in the isles and ran out.  I knew that he wouldn't start looking for me for a while.  He'd first play with the toys, look at the new DVDs, and walk up and down all the isles before grabbing whatever shampoo he wanted.  As much as he complained about shopping he sure did love to play with stuff.

Darting back across the street I ducked into a local jewelry store.  Earlier this week I thought about how girls always loved to get flowers or jewelry.  As funny as I imagined the expression on Charlie's face when I handed him a bouquet of roses would be, I decided to opt for the jewelry.  Instincts told me that to get him a simple ring but I didn't see Charlie wearing a ring, not for a few years at least.  Instead I decided to get him a watch.  It was practical and no one would ask any questions.  I had found a great watch last week and taken it here to have it engraved.  Now all I had to do was pick it up.  

The bell jingled when I walked in the door.  The man reading the newspaper behind the counter jumped when I said, "Hey, I need to pick up a watch I had engraved.  Last name is Banks."

Regaining his senses he went into the back and came out with the watch I had gotten Charlie.  It was a little bit more expensive than I had planned but it wasn't like my family didn't have money to spare.  And there is no one else that I would rather spend money on than Charlie.  I flipped it over.

_A.R.B.___

_loves___

_C.S.C.___

I paid the bill and then crossed back to the drug store.  Luckily Charlie hadn't noticed my disappearance because I found him staring intensely at the shampoo selection.  

"Having a good time?

"I want to try something new," he replied.  "What do you use?  I really like how soft your hair always is."

I smirked and grabbed a bottle of Pantene Pro-V conditioner, "It's all in the conditioner."  

Charlie just shrugged and grabbed the matching shampoo.  "Alright, I'm ready to go and find some food, how about you?"

My stomach growled in response to his question.  He laughed before grabbing my hand, squeezing it, and walking off in the direction of the cashier.  

"Can we stop by my mom's diner?  I'm sure she would love to see us," he suggested. 

"Whatever Charlie, as long as I am with you I could want nothing more."  That was true.  Well mostly true at least.  

**Author's Note II:**  Sorry that chapter was so dull you guys.  Short too.  However I needed to get to the next few!

**Shoutouts****:  **

**Vinnies****-Angel – Captivating?  I'm flattered!  Glad you like it!**

**CakeEater**** – I'm surprised that he didn't cry too but then again he was in bed with Charlie… I know that if I was in bed with Charlie hockey would be the last thing on my mind.**

**Meme – **No apple abuse... or any abuse in this chapter really… but just wait!  Thanks for reading through.  

**Crazy4nc128 – **Glad you liked it again.  Here's another update… even though it's short.

**Wari**** – Yes, they are happy… for now.  *cackle*  I am looking forward to the dance chapter too.  I have great plans!**

**Lycanthrope – **No Fulton in this chapter, but he's going to be a part of the dance dinner in the next chapter.  I'm glad you are enjoying the bliss.  I sometimes feel like it's not as good as the angst.  I am sure a Newsies dork too!  It ruled my life for a few months.  I have hats and clothes, know all the lines, and wrote Newsies slash.  My friend even learned the dance.  Blink and MUSH!!****

**Kelly – **I know!  FF.NET hates me sometimes.  Especially when I get into a story and they are like…overload.  GRR!  I'm glad you liked the ice cream.  It was the hotness!  Like Chadam HOTNESS!  ****


	6. Getting Dressed and Dinner Blunders

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Charlie's POV—

I had exactly 20 minutes until Adam was due back from his house.  He decided to drive to Edina to get his tux from his house and then dress there so as to allow me full reign of our dorm room.  Unfortunately he had been gone for 2 hours and 40 minutes and I was still sitting on my bed in a pair of boxers eyeing the tux like I would a rabid pit bull.  Things _had_ been going well with this whole getting ready thing.  I had managed to shower, shave, and fix my hair so it wasn't going in every direction.  Now I just needed to put on the tux.  

Approaching the enemy slowly I took it off the hook.  It's funny how I managed to dress in my hockey gear without any problems but I just couldn't get the vest to look right over the shirt that wouldn't tuck in properly.  

I froze when arms encircled my waist from behind, and I instinctively inhaled Adam's unique cologne as it engulfed the room. Just one whiff could leave me thinking of nothing but him for hours.

I looked to him, trying to put on my most pathetic face, and said, "Help me."

He grinned and proceeded to straighten out the vest, once I tucked in the back of my shirt.  I grabbed the jacket and looked at him.  

"Are you ready to go?"

He looked around nervously before putting on a sly smile and said, "You're missing something."

I looked in the mirror and over at the empty coat hanger wondering what I had forgotten.  Clueless, I turned back to Adam.  

"What is it?" I asked as I began to become frustrated.  

"A watch," he replied simply.  

Certainty Adam wasn't implying that I should wear the frayed Timex that my mom had given me for my eighth birthday, and that I still wear to this day, even though it stopped working when I was twelve and fell into a pond. When I told him as much, he grinned slyly and avoided my eyes as he pulled something from behind his back.     
"I know," he said, "so I decided to get you one."  He then handed me a watch much nicer than any I had ever dreamed of owning in this lifetime.  Flipping it over I read aloud, "_A.R.B. loves C.S.C._, Adam Robert Banks loves Charles Scott Conway."  I was truly touched.  Out of everything I had ever received I think I hold this the most dearly to me.  I know that people say boys aren't very sentimental.  And I know that I, Charlie Conway definitely try not to be, but with a boyfriend like Adam I guess it's inevitable.  Fighting tears I put on the watch and hugged him tightly.  

I turned to him and said, "How did I ever get so lucky?  I think I have the most compassionate and wonderful boyfriend in the world."

Adam just smiled shyly in reply.  

I seriously looked at him for the first time since he had come in the door.  Adam is normally very attractive.  Every time we go out I see girls and guys check him out.  Sometimes I have to restrain myself from starting arguments.  However, tonight he was just beyond amazing.  Stunning, striking, attractive—none of those adjectives are strong enough to express how amazing he looked.  It took all the willpower I had not to just give up on the crazy notion of going to the dance and just settle in for a night alone.  Looking at my newest prized possession I realized we had just 5 minutes to meet the Ducks to go to dinner.  

I was pulled out of my Banksie haze when he asked why I was staring at him oddly.  Staring however was putting it nicely; I was actually leering at him.

"I can't explain it. It's just something about the way that you look tonight…it takes my breath away," I said.

"Thank you Elton," Adam retorted with a sidelong glance. 

"Damn it! I didn't even realize that I was…God, I really _am gay."_

"I'm glad you're finally realizing it.  I thought perhaps all the kissing and sleeping in the same beds would clue you in but..."

I intertwined my hands with his and met his lips for a quick kiss.  I thought about all the Ducks that were going to be at the party and how hard it was going to be to keep my hands off of Adam.  'It's going to be a _long night', I thought to myself as we walked out the door.  _

"Come along Banksie," I said, determined to make the best of the situation, "I have a big steak with my name on it."  

~*~

Adam and I met Portman, Fulton, and Goldberg with his date Robyn outside of our dorm.  I was staring at Robyn trying to remember why she looked so familiar when Adam tapped me on the shoulder.  Well some would call it tapping, I however felt like he was battering me to death.  

"What," I snapped more harshly than I meant.  

"Isn't that Andy Young's sister Aimee walking up with Averman," he questioned.  

I looked up to see that he indeed was correct.  "Damn it," I muttered softly under my breath, "This is going to be a long night."  

Suddenly Averman's voice interrupted the stillness of the night.  "ROBYN?!  What are you doing here?  I thought you weren't coming back from boarding school till tomorrow."

Ah-ha.  That's why I had recognized Robyn, she was Averman's sister.  Judging by the look Averman was giving Goldberg I could assume he did not know his sister was going to be coming with Goldberg to Sweet Sixteen.  Luckily Adam and I were riding in his car, separate from the four of them.  I could tell by the looks the Bash Brothers were giving each other they were glad to be riding in Portman's Jeep as well.  

~*~

Well we all made it safely to the restaurant, Saparri's.  I wondered how the other Ducks were enjoying their night so far.  They weren't dining with us because we figured the more serious couples would want to have a romantic night to themselves.  Adam, Portman, Fulton, and I were going stag and Averman, Aimee, Goldberg, and Robyn were just going as friends.  

We had just settled down into our seats when I realized my first of many mistakes that would occur that night.  When Adam was informing me of the restaurant I wasn't really listening to him and I'm pretty sure he had mentioned it that time right after he stepped out of the shower.  Needless to say I did not hear a word he said but simply nodded my head in agreement to whatever he had said.  Unfortunately I didn't realize that they had decided to go to quite possibly the most expensive restaurant in town, other than the Minnesota Club.  The mere twenty dollars that I had brought along was not going to cover it.  

Everyone else had ordered their meals but when the waitress got to me I decided to go with the least expensive item-- a bowl of steamed rice.  Portman and Fulton looked at me in disbelief at my choice.  They had ordered enough food to feed a small country.  

Adam questioned, "I thought you wanted steak teriyaki?"

I knew that he had more than enough money and could easily pay for me but I was not going to ask him, especially not after he gave me such an expensive watch.  Stubbornly I replied, "I'm just not all that hungry."  

Adam looked like he wanted to say something but before he got a chance he was cut off by Portman's attempt to break the ice.  

"So Aimee, what are you into," he asked.

Bubbly she replied, "I'm really into music and God and Scriptures.  I'm part of this really cool club called 6:22 and Young Life and oh my God I just love New Found Glory."  I noticed that her voice seemed to become high pitched and nasal.  

"Really," said Fulton grinning, "I heard you liked to toke the reefer."

"You heard incorrectly, Jesus would not permit me to smoke the reefer because I'm a good little Christian girl and I don't do that.  I go to 6:22.  I'm saving up four hundred dollars to go on this awesome camp and…"  She then jumped up and ran towards the bathroom while we all looked at Fulton not sure how to act.  

He smiled coyly and informed us, "She tries to put up this front but at the last party Portman and I went to she was hitting a joint that was being passed around and trying to recite the President's names in alphabetical order."

Adam laughed loudly and discreetly laid his hand on my thigh.  Startled, I jumped up and in the process I managed to knock Averman's glass of water into his lap.  Averman looked superbly pissed; he already seemed agitated that Goldberg had brought his sister without telling him, Fulton had upset his date, and now I had spilled water all over him.   He glared at us before stomping off in the direction of the men's room.  Catching his glare I quickly looked to Adam only to see his face contorted in an offended expression of hurt and fury.  Looking for an escape from all the animosity that seemed to be following me I decided to focus all my attention on Goldberg and Robyn, ignoring the exasperated sighs from Adam's direction.  

"So Robyn, it's been a long time since I've seen you.  You look as beautiful as always," flirted Goldberg.    
'Damn it,' I cursed inwardly, 'why is it that I manage to piss off my significant other while everyone else is flirting with each other.  Oh well,' continued my inner monologue, 'at least the Bash Brothers aren't with a date.'  I looked up to see that they had disappeared as well.  Well that was just great.  Uncomfortable silence crept in between Adam and me since I wouldn't meet his eyes.  I ignored Goldberg's attempts at flirtation and focused on mentally willing the waitress back with our food.  

As Karen, the waitress, appeared with our food everyone else decided to rejoin the table.  It was a thrilling dinner which involved me salivating as I watched everyone devour their food, Fulton and Portman questioned an uncomfortable Aimee about Presidents while Averman eyed his sister and Goldberg.  Oh, and I couldn't forget the friendly cold shoulder Adam was gave me.  

As Adam and I walked back to his car I couldn't help but thinking again, 'This is going to be a _long _night.'

**Author's Note II:**  I would just like to say that this chapter pissed me up and made me want to give up on the entire story.  I stayed crammed with writer's block for a good week; although I must admit it is longest I have ever written.  Luckily I made it through (even though this chapter can die, grr…) and now I am happy that chapter 7 almost complete.  Expect an update sometime I can get near a computer.  Also I would like to say that I have nothing against God, religion, Christian camps/clubs, New Found Glory, and Elton John.  The character is simply based on one of my friends.  And Elton John rocks my world!  I do however have something against expensive Japanese restaurants, why does the good food have to cost so much.  __

**Shoutouts****:**

**no**** banksie- M-M-M you need to review C-H-A-P-T-E-R five.  It's okay though, without your precious beta-ing there would be no fan fiction by Bottles because then there is no one to harass me into writing and I would give up on stupid chapters like chapter 6 because it can D-I-E.  I hope that Satan comes out soon and Matthew too.  Operation Not So Hetero Boy will occur this summer.  "I am the bastard child of AOL and Time Warner."  If Vincent A. LaRusso was a VOCATS writer I would too, then again if he was a hobo on the streets I would take him in, clean him up, and do the same thing.  You know he's a mafia man.  Death by tuna—that's what you get for not eating that meat for Duke.  Live in your fantasy world Sabo.  JJ Reddick does ****not love you.  _Carrying the Banner…_BACKPART!  B-O-U-N-C-E! B-O-U-N-C-E! B-O-U-N-C-E!**

**lycanthrope-**** Well I am glad that you are enjoying the happiness.  I personally think that my angst is the best though, especially Banks.  I guess that's why I am so unconfident when it comes to this story.  Thanks for the nominations, as you can tell (by my stupid self sending the email to the entire list *hits self*) I nominated your stories as well.  BBIN rocks my world.  **

**Wari**- Oh yes, I love the bust the love bubbles.  Although I do enjoy their love… and tearing them apart.  

**Meme**- You guessed Robert.  I just see him with that name.  Who couldn't love Adam's hair?  *drool*  Banks in the shower… *dies because I drowned in the drool*

**Crazy4nc128**- Well this chapter is a lot longer, but it also killed me.  FF.net doesn't love me either.  Purple buttons of death.  

**Vinnies****-Angel- Here you have Charlie's reaction.  **

**CakeEater- Sometimes?  I love that Adam Banks ****all the time.  I liked the watch idea too.  I decided to be different than the customary ring.  **


	7. Happy Discussions and Three Things

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Adam's POV—

I started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, burning tires along the way.  Trying to calm down long enough to make it back to the Eden Hall Convention Center safely, I backed off of the gas pedal.  I had no clue what was wrong with Charlie at dinner but he really wasn't acting like himself.  And it was really starting to piss me off.  I was preparing my argument to try and understand the reasoning for his behavior when he interrupted my thoughts.  

"Adam," he said tentatively, "do you mind if we stop at Wendy's or something on the way back?"

I was absolutely dumbfounded.  "I thought you weren't hungry."

Once again he seemed hesitant, "It's just that I didn't really have enough money to afford a big meal at Sapparri's.  I guess I just wasn't really listening too well when we were making plans and I didn't bring enough money."

I wondered why he had to be such a loveable idiot.  I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered my lack of dress upon telling Charlie the plans.  I should have double checked on him.  But I countered, "Why didn't you just let me pay for you?  You know I would have done it without a second thought."

"I just didn't want you to spend any more money on me, I mean you already bought me this great watch and I just don't want you to think that I am using you."  

"Charlie, you should know by now that I have more than enough money—," I tried to say before he interrupted me.  

"You know you don't always have to rub it in.  I mean I know that your socioeconomic status is much better than mine but sometimes you just make me feel so poor, so unworthy of you, like you deserve better than me, someone more like you."  

Any anger I had fled from me upon hearing those words, although he had really hurt me with his accusations.  "Charlie, the last thing I want to do is make you feel lesser than me, if anything I just want to share what I have with you, and I want to give you all that I can--- not because I pity you but because I love you."

He said nothing in reply but I could tell from his grin how touched he was by my omission of love.  Sometimes I tell myself that I give into those warm eyes of his too easily but I ignore those thoughts.  These thoughts don't seem to remember what I feel every time I catch his eyes on me.  

After letting Charlie devour his hamburger and Frosty I pulled into the Eden Hall Convention Center.  In the distance I could see The Bash Brothers walking ahead of a grumpy looking Averman and company.  Looking around quickly I gave Charlie a quick kiss on the lips and held him savoring each sensation like it would be our last time.  Knowing that there was no one around to see us Charlie intensified the kiss for a moment before breaking away and saying, "Adam, I could sit out here with you all night, but unfortunately I think they are expecting us to show up in there," he nodded towards the well lit Convention Center.  Reluctantly I straightened my jacket, ran a hand through my hair, and slapped a smile on my face.

 I had to admit the planning committee had done well, well them and the oh-so-generous donations of various parents.  The whole room was filled with shades of blue and silver.  They had a live band playing and I believe that I saw an ice sculpture on the table with various slices of cake.  The punch bowl was an intricate fountain, spouting out what looked to be fruit punch.  Soon after walking in, I spotted the couple of tables the Ducks seemed to have claimed for themselves.  I grabbed Charlie's jacket and starting dragging him in the direction of the Ducks' tables.  

He jerked away awkwardly, shrugged me off and said, "Not so touchy Adam, the guys are right there."

Insulted, I looked up but my eyes did not fall on the Ducks, but instead the one person who irritated me the most in the world, Linda, Charlie's ex-girlfriend.  I had repressed how much I despised her when they were dating, however that stupid smirk on her face sent the memories flowing back.  

"Hi Charlie," she said bubbly, not acknowledging me.  "You sure to look mighty handsome," she added rubbing her scummy hands all over my man.  I suppressed the snarl threatening to break out of my throat.  However the anger that had filled me was quickly swapped with jealously when I saw him grin at her and flirtingly compliment her.  I remembered my promise to him about not doing anything that would reveal our relationship to the Ducks so I tried to keep the green-eyed monster at bay. But if she kept rubbing on his shoulder like that I was going to have to bludgeon her with a rock…or, to amend my previous statement, maybe I'd have to bludgeon that dense Charlie Conway as well if he didn't stop his flirtatious ways.  Was I nothing to him?

I stormed away from the traitorous Charlie, who was flirting with his ex-girlfriend and continued on my trek towards the Ducks.  

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

It was obvious that the Bashes were having a wonderful time, still torturing Aimee while Averman sat irritably nearby, casting incensed glares in the direction of Goldberg and Robyn dancing.  Surveying the dance floor I spotted Guy awkwardly trying to keep up with Connie as she mingled with other students, Julie and Scooter swaying to a slow song, as well as many of the other Ducks dancing with their significant others.  

I noticed Charlie had sat down beside me but for the second time that night I was ignoring him.  I knew that I it was childish to be pissed because he was talking to Linda but something about her just struck me as evil.  In my eyes she was not the perfect humanitarian she made people believe but a cunning beast always looking to better herself.  

The band began to play a fast-paced song so in an attempt to get over my anger I looked to the table and suggested, "You want to dance?"

Charlie's face contorted in panic and he quickly whispered, "Adam, I thought we agreed not to do this around the Ducks, wha—"

Furious I cut him off, "Charlie," I shouted before yanking him into a corner, "Firstly I was not just directing that towards only you, you egotistical moron.  I was talking to everyone.  Don't people usually dance in groups during fast songs?" I paused for him to hear the music for effect. "Secondly I _did_ agree to come without letting the Ducks know about our relationship but if you want a relationship," I began to raise my voice louder, "you're eventually going to have to let them know!  And thirdly," I continued, "well there is not a thirdly, besides this," and with that comment I got up and strode out the door.  

**Author's Note II:  I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews I've gotten so far.  I really have needed them to keep me going.  As you can tell _Things Fall Apart is nearing its end.  I still haven't decided on the type of ending I want yet though.  Also I needed to insert a plug for my best friend, fellow slasher and Chadam lover, and the best beta ever: no banksie.  Go read her story Fell On Dark Days.  Chapter 7 is actually the first one I have ever posted without the next to (ie:Chapter 8 and 9) written so I'm not sure when they will come out.  I usually won't post without having the next chapter written but I figured I would do it anyway.  I've been planning another chapter to my _What's Meant to Be, _although that's pissing me off too.  Perhaps when I decide to sit down and come up with ideas it will all be better.  _**

**Shoutouts****:  **

**no**** banksie-  (to Ch. 5 review cause you have no internet, stupid moving Karen)  Hm..  Boom boom ackaklalaka. _Walk the Dinosaur _rocks my socks.  And Chadam's too, their socks, and only their socks.  I don't know if I could see them out there wanking about but I sure would like too.  Girl, you know no one can be Harry Potter.  The illustrious Harry Potter.  M-m-m.  As for Charlie and the Montezuma… well he would probably drink all that but he was stupid and left it out in his room and Emilio came to visit and the tequila was g-o-n-e.  Drunken!Emilio.  As for Charlie's mom, beats me.  Stupid no banksie…adding more things for me to explain in the story.  *growls*  You know what's hanging in reference to Chadam.  Adam knows…  Thanks for pointing out the mistakes.**

**Cake eater- Mmm.  Charlie would say what wouldn't he.  Stupid Charlie.  Especially stupid Charlie in this chapter.  I just love jealous Averman.  **

**Spaz-chick99-  Thanks for reading!  I'm not really sure what they are going to do… right now it could go either way.  **

**Crazy4nc128- I love your new story.  I would also like to note that I tried to review and the evil message of overload popped up.  Grr.  Although I agree you need to update your story!  J **

**VinniesAngel- Just finished reviewing your story.  It rocks!  I'm glad you enjoyed his reaction to the watch; I can't wait to write his reaction to Adam's departure.**

**Kelly- Haha.  The sentence made plenty of sense to me, then again I need to get some sleep now too or I will be passed out all through class tomorrow.  You are right about the background part.  *cackles with evil plans* **

**Lycanthrope- Actually we probably so agree with our tastes; I just have very little esteem for the quality of my writing.  You however blow my mind, especially your that Chadam I am betaing tomorrow!  I must agree that that was one of the more humor filled chapters.  Although no one comment on my Elton John joke which I just loved so much.  **

**Adopted sin- Glad to see that you are back!  I do just adore the on again off again fighting.  Although after reading this chapter I am sure you are like 'duh.'**

**Wari- What you mean you don't love the dramatic Adam?!  Hehe.  I just love IHOP or maybe it's the sexy waiter man at IHOP that I love.  Perhaps that's why Charlie didn't go there, intimidated by the men.  I'm glad someone sympathizes with the evil but necessary chapter that people have to write sometimes.  That's why I tried to make it funny.  You need to update soon girl.  I must know that Charlie is planning and what is going to happen to Adam!!**


	8. Getting Crowned and Choosing Roads

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha! 

**Author's Note:**  This is slash.  So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it.  This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity.  You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway.  As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments.  Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Charlie's POV—

I watched Adam storm out of the entrance way into the night.  Realization sunk in that instead of admiring his retreating figure I needed to be chasing after it.  I hadn't meant to piss him off but apparently that was my specialty tonight.  I rose from my chair and was making my way in the direction I saw Adam leave when I was suddenly halted by Portman and Fulton. 

"Where are you going, Charlie," questioned Fulton, an evil smirk on his face.  Portman placed his arm around my shoulder as I struggled in vain to escape them.  

"No" I cried, "I need to find Adam.  Now."  

"Where is he," asked Portman, "I'll chase him down for you."

I told him, "He ran out that door, but I will get him.  It's not a big deal."  I hoped that the Bash Brothers would not continue to pester me; I had a relationship to save.  Unfortunately they must have had other plans because Portman went frantically pursuing him while Fulton restrained me.  I could tell that they had something up their sleeves but I was unconcerned.  I just needed to talk to Adam— alone.  

I was planning my escape from Fulton when a shrill reverberation of microphone feedback shattered the trance that many couples had enraptured themselves in.  I placed my hands over my ears until the unpleasant noise vanished.  

Dean Buckley cleared his throat and began, "Attention everyone."  Conversations screeched to a halt and anticipation filled the air.  Girls searched quickly for their friends as everyone awaited the Dean's announcement.  I realized by the tension among a nearby group of girls that he was probably going to announce the coveted position of king and queen.  Indifferent towards the whole situation I looked over to Fulton, who was still keeping me at bay.  If I didn't know better I swore he should have sprouted horns, a tail, and a pitchfork judging the expression on his face.  

"Trust me Charlie; you need to be here for this one."  

His warning had me thoroughly confused until Dean Buckley spoke again, "I'm proud to announce this year's King and Queen."  I had successfully tuned him out as he droned on and on until I caught the tail end of his sentence, "King, Charlie Conway."  All the students stared in my direction as I stood dumbfounded.  I berated myself for not paying attention to those emails they sent out about school events; perhaps then I would have known I was in the running.  

I strutted across the dance floor to climb onto stage.  As the Assistant Dean, Christine Turner, placed the glimmering crown and robe on my head and shoulders I realized the ridicule that Adam was going to give me was going to be endless.  I surveyed the room, still not catching sight of Adam or Portman.  More than anything I just wanted the Dean to announce the Queen and let me get back to my foremost task: finding my boyfriend.  

I could hear the high dollar bracelets clattering as the girls all clasped their hands together waiting for Buckley to continue.  "And your Queen is, Linda Gebhart."

I heard disappointment in the form of sighs echoing throughout the room as Linda made her way onto stage.  I could swear that a lone voice cried out, "How the hell did she get to be Queen?"  No one, however, was more upset at her being crowned than me.  Seeing her in brighter light I began to wonder who helped her get ready because they needed to have their eyesight readjusted.  I never claimed to be the master of matching but even I knew that her cherry red lipstick with a maroon dress was a fashion no-no.  

After I waited for her to give some big speech about how lucky she was and thanking a million people whom I knew she didn't really care for I tried to make my way off stage when Dean Buckley grabbed me by my jacket.  "Now it's time for the traditional King and Queen dance."  

I looked up to see Linda's animated face before she grasped my hand and drug me to the center of the dance floor.  A slow song I didn't recognize began to play as I realized all eyes were on me.  I momentarily considered leaving her there on the dance floor and chasing after Adam again, but then I realized that I would cause some minor controversy and possibly shed suspicion on the relationship between him and myself.  Behind Linda's shoulder I saw Fulton standing with the Ducks.  He was eyeing the door Portman and Adam would come back through until he caught me staring and grinned mockingly.  I tried to kill him with my glare.  Trying to make it through the song I decided to close my eyes and imagine that she was Adam.  I could feel his strong arms around my waist pulling me into him.  He would have just laid his head on my shoulder.  Now his left hand cradled my neck as he raised head to meet mine for a soft kiss.  His lips were so silky and smooth.  'Wait,' interrupted my brain, 'his lips are rough and chapped from hockey, and he certainly doesn't smell like raspberries.'  I looked up to be horrified that although Adam was dancing with me in my day-dream Linda was my reality.  

A quiet laughter echoed across the room as I yanked away from her and started to dash out the door.  When my eyes met the door I did not see freedom as I had imagined but my own personal hell.  There stood Adam Banks, his normally crystalline eyes were dark, sharp, and read of fury but more subtly hurt and rejection.  He strode over to my stupefied form and spat out, "Looks like you made your decision."  Before I knew what had happen he grabbed my and instead of punching me in the face, he pulled his lips to mine in a fiery kiss that expressed every emotion of ours.  I was vaguely aware of the startled gasps and murmurs coming from around the room.  All that mattered was that he wasn't mad.  He broke the kiss, looked up to me with a venomous glare, and spoke again, "Just something to remember me by."  Then he stormed once again out the door leaving a slight pandemonium in his wake.  It dawned on me that all the hockey must have damaged my amygdala, the part of your brain which controls the ability to read facial expressions and emotions, for I had misjudged his previous action, he was not forgiving nor just angry; no, Adam Robert Banks was infuriated and I was the object of provocation.  I was a dead man.  

My neural pathways seemed to connect and my body began to react.  I was on my way out the door when Linda caught up to me and cried out, "I know you are scared of him but you shouldn't go beat him up." 

I tried to recognize why I would possibly want to hurt Adam being that he should have all intentions of pulverizing me.   In a moment of insight I realized that in his own fucked up way Adam had just come out of the closet.  Now it was my turn to make a decision; I felt like Robert Frost at the divergence of the two roads.  I could now go down either; one was bent in the undergrowth, so this road would be easiest to follow.  I could simply deny my relationship and love for Adam, denounce him as a homosexual with feelings for myself, and continue to live the life that was expected of me.  Another road was grassy and wanted wear; it would lead me through bigotry, hatred, and scandal; however this road would guide me to Adam.  Remembering the words of Frost I decided to take the one less traveled by, after all he says it made all the difference.  

With my last ounce of courage I tore away from her and shouted loudly, "No, I don't want to beat him up, I want to make up so if you don't mind I am going to go after my boyfriend."  Linda's face reddened in embarrassment and I could already see her claiming to be trying to 'help me come into my own' or anything else she could do to rectify her reputation.    

I sprinted out of the blue and silver Sweet Sixteen dreamland and out to find my one beacon of light in the cruel, cold world.  I did not stay in the Convention Center long enough to hear the silence but I have no doubt it was deafening.  

**The Road Not Taken**

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

-Robert Frost

**Author's Note II:** - Hi dear readers.  Well that was chapter 8 of Things Fall Apart. I'm sorry the spacing is all screwed up but fanfiction.net will not let me do spacing correctly or center but I felt the need to include Frost's poem.  I expect there should only be one or two more chapters following this one and we can call this story completed!  Don't worry though, I have plans for more.  Not to mention the "Family Series" that no banksie and I are currently posting sporadically.  I'm glad that I finally got this chapter out… about a month after its intended release date, but I had the great idea to attend Summer School at the local college and thus got sucked into the joys of academia.  Not to mention my shoddy personal life.  So I profusely apologize for the lack of updates and no, I have not died.  Luckily today was the last day of classes and updates should become a bit more regular.  Also no banksie has finally gotten moved into her new house, the Crate, so we done having to move things and do work!  

Another point I just wanted to through out… although it is quite late.  I just wanted to comment on the Ducks and their great Cinderella Stanley Cup run.  J.S. Giguere is one of the best goalies out there and he was on fire during much of the playoffs.  Whoo hoo!  Next season baby.  

Also I would just like to plug our list again so everyone that knows about it can skip on by this last bit.  No banksie and I have created an update list for our stories in which we plan to post stories that ff.net will not like and throw around some story ideas and other funny things we have written that we can not post anywhere.  If you are interested in joining go to my info section and click the links because ff.net will not let my links show either.   

Whoo… that was an unnecessarily long Author's Note… so now that I have bored you to death with the mundane detail of my life… go review!

**Shoutouts:**

**Chadam Lane**** List – I love you all!  Go Chadamness!**

**no banksie**- What up in the club?  Come give me a hug!  And more rapping that I should do what they taught in D.A.R.E – just say no.  I would love to thank you for your countless hours of badgering me to write this.  I will take the time to include that you need to update FODD.  Chadam are not happy.  Neither is Bottles.  We both may attack soon.  Now that I have super cool skates that aren't bought from Target for 4 dollars I might even catch you.  Anne wanted Peter to fill her Yarmulke.  I'm hot like VA.  Not V8 Splash.  As you are currently sitting beside me reading _War Slang_ I think it would be appropriate for me to include this one—KIPIYP.  Although it may be better directed to one Willie Beaman, keeps no banksie screaming.  I would like to throw in to everyone reading that she is going to kill me for that so if there is no update in several weeks it's because I am under her house!  Then again is she doesn't get off her butt and review sometime it might be her under the house!

**Kelly- Six forty-five in the morning during vacation time?  What in the world were you doing (besides the favorite sleeping in your bed)?  I hope that the evil plans proved to be evil enough.  Now it's more a question of how forgiving Adam will be.  I'm sure he may be a bit deranged… one too many hits by the hockey puck.  Let me tell you… when Giguere cried… so did I.  **

**Spaz-chick 99**- Glad that you are enjoying it.  Hope that this chapter continues the interesting factor.  

**lycanthrope**-  No happy Chadam in this chapter.  Soon though Adam is going to be forced to deal with the Spaz.  I threw in some more Linda bashing, always a therapeutic way of continuing the plot.  Luckily I know that you are doing the school thing and that's the reason for the lack of updates… well that and sheer laziness.  How's Charlie now?  BTW… go Canada for making gay marriage legal!

**crazy4nc128**- Charlie is making quite an ass out of himself, isn't he?  I just want to take poor Adam over to the corner and… console...*wink*… him.  Charlie's realization happens now.  Thanks for reviewing…even after those stupid ff.net messages.  *growls*

**Vinnies-Angel**- Apparently I was waiting for summer school to be over.  Hehe.  *sheepish grin* Luckily I finally got this chapter out.  I'm glad you feel honored and I really appreciate the constant reviews for TFA, they mean a lot.  

**Cake Eater**- Don't worry, you know that they Walk the Dinosaur.  In private of course because Adam is ashamed of his dance moves.  I'm glad you loved it, I just wish it didn't take so long for me to get Chapter 8 up.  Wendy's is like a god of no banksie and I.  We frequent the local ones and know who has the best Frosty machine.  You forget though… he grows up to be a hot, Adam-loving dirt face.

**geometrygal**- Well I smacked him with Adam's lips.  That sounded weird.  Didn't kill off Linda, although I did make her a twit.  Silly girl.  And fashion-sense!Charlie.  Right now I'm like… brood Charlie brood.  *cackle*

**Wari**- Girl, I totally understand you lack of readingness due to Summer School.  I myself have just finished my last day.  *jumps up and down*  You're a Gabriel Damon fan?  Oh my God.  We just adore his precious hot man body.  _Newsies_ rocks my world.  It was what launched the obsession with the Mighty Ducks.  Oh great Aaron Lohr.  _Newsies _fan fiction also rocks my world.  Speaking of which I need to update those stories too.  Hurray for slasher minds!  I'm glad you enjoyed the description.  And the Ducky antics.  I heart Julie and Scooter hetero love.  I am currently toying with a *gasp* hetero as we speak.  I must admit all the dates are based on my friends, even Linda.  I just love jerking Charlie and Adam around.  Messing up the Chadam goodness.  Yes, we should all have faith in Chadam love (lies Bottles who is currently working on the final chapter of her unrequited Chadam love).  But you jut have to admit, they are so cute together.  

**Meme**- I keeled over laughing when I read your comment about buying Charlie a clue.  I might even rip it and use it in the fic somewhere.  Giving you props of course.  Hitting Linda with a rock… that could be fun, how about the bomb shell that the 'love of your life' is gay.  Mine too… blue and silver are just so great together!


	9. Norway Pines and The End

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Mighty Ducks, except for in my happy slashy dreams of Charlie and Adam and Disney can't take that from me. So ha!

Author's Note: This is slash. So if the idea of two incredibly hot boys romantically involved bothers you then you shouldn't read it. This is sort of a sequel to my other story Eternity. You don't have to read it to understand this but you might want to anyway. As always I really appreciate constructive criticism and comments. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews!

Author's Note II: So I'm pretty sure that I did not update this story for three years. I have had this ending sitting on my computer for nearly two years, but just haven't had anyone around to beta it. So I'm posting it with limited betaing because over the years so many people have been left without an ending. I hope that you all enjoy this and I'm truly sorry it has taken sooo long.

**Please read this**: I know that there is a random switch from first person to third person here but I couldn't get it to switch tenses. Le sigh.

Things Fall Apart

By Bottles

Third Person POV--

Adam crashed down beside the Norway pine tree and gazed out across the clear night. The moon's reflection glittered across the duck pond in front of him, above the stars twinkled, mocking him with their constant luster.

Adam's adrenaline high begun to fade and now he was beginning to consider the consequences of his actions. Not only had he ruined his relationship without a rational explanation, but he also came out in front of the entire school. Adam knew there was going to be a few difficult phone calls in the morning and made a mental note to turn off his ringer.

He picked up the nearest stone and flung it into the water. The picturesque reflection shattered, just like the magic of the night. It was just so difficult to understand why Charlie would be kissing the one girl that Adam truly did not want him to have anything to do with. Perhaps he should have waited to see what kind of explanation Charlie would be able to offer up before he wrote it off as betrayal. He knew that his rash actions had been the cause of quite a few unstable times in the relationship.

"_Do __**not**__ talk to me Charlie Conway, I don't want to hear it," Adam spat out fervently as he kicked the Norway pine overlooking the duck pond. _

_Charlie was trying to be rational, "Adam, it is cold and rainy. If you don't come inside and let me explain what I meant, you are going to catch your death." He grimaced, displeased at sounding like his mother. _

"_No. I refuse. You are an ass."_

_Charlie looked at him directly in the eye, "Adam, you are being rude and stubborn. If I do this, regardless of what you feel, you are going to come with me inside."_

_Adam had opened his mouth to protest when a pair of lips clumsily pressed against his and all coherent thought left his mind. Awkward at first, then growing in intensity, the two boys stood in the middle of the shower, secluded in their own little world and knowing only each other. Raindrops poured down around them, soaking them completely, yet neither made to separate. Adam admired the droplets that flew from Charlie's hair as he shook his head. _

"_So why me," asked Adam. _

_He replied, "When your heart pounds so hard you can hear it and you're all dizzy like you're going to throw up, and you can feel yourself blush from just a smile, that's when you know."_

_Adam tried to suppress his grin, "Have you been reading Seventeen again?"_

"_You think you are so clever."_

"_Does this mean we are going out," asked Adam hopefully._

"_We could try it," Charlie replied._

The memory brought about a pang to his heart and while Adam was trying his best to convince himself he was totally in the right, hindsight was becoming 20/20.

Behind him, the hurried footfalls of an unknown visitor broke the calm. Half of him expecting a lynch mob and the other half Charlie, Adam decided to let whatever was coming to him do exactly that.

"Adam," Charlie panted as he caught his breath, "I chose you. I did it."

"What the hell are you talking about Charlie," the other boy questioned, his pride refused to give in without a battle. He continued, "Let's rephrase, I saw what you did, but somehow I don't think it was me that you chose."

Adam watched at Charlie stared dumbfounded before flushing in the face. "If you could have controlled yourself not to make such a big scene in front of everyone and then promptly storm out, you would have seen me tell Linda to screw off and come after you. Oh, by the way, thanks for outing me in front of the whole school."

'Ok,' Adam thought, 'I probably deserved that one.' But before he could apologize for the obvious misdeed, he was interrupted by Charlie.

"But I think you were right. I mean, we were going to get outted one day or another. And better for us to be out and together than in and apart. Besides didn't someone famous once say that the reward only reward for conformity is that everyone likes you except yourself? So what this whole rant boils down to is…I'm sorry. You know that the kiss with Linda didn't mean anything to me and I love you and I want you if you'll still have me."

Adam looked at Charlie's messy hair to his once spotless tuxedo, now disheveled from all the running, and finally at the watch whose secret message now everyone knew.

Decision made he crossed the distance between them and pulled Charlie into a chaste kiss before asking, "Does this mean we are going out?"

Charlie thought to himself that the road would not be easy and there was no guarantee of success but nevertheless replied with a smile at the familiar scenario, "We could try it."

Story Note:  
Thank you for taking to time to read this. I hope that you have enjoyed it. If you have been waiting for this ending for a while, then once again I'm very sorry about the wait. Thank you for reading and please review, even a quick sentence to let me know you read or if you see any changes I need to make!


End file.
